


Song and Flurry

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like mne, poor Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: After Twilight loses his beloved steed, Wild does a little trick he learned during his quest.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 59
Kudos: 491





	1. One Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel my WIPs judging me as I write this fic but hey at least this one was fun.

Twilight felt a sob rack through his body again as he looked at his noble steed. Epona’s eyes were closed as she lay in the field. 

If he had just been more careful, the stray arrow from the moblins wouldn’t have hit her. He gave her one last pet in the mane before turning to the others. They looked beaten and scared from the ambush but remained silent as Twilight grieved. 

“Pup,” Time walked forward to Twilight. “Let’s bury her now.” 

Twilight gave a weak nod to Time and started to dig. Those who weren’t injured heavily helped him while the others gave their condolences and prayers. He saw Wild nick some of Epona’s mane but didn’t bother to ask what it was for. Best he could do was hope Wild wouldn’t put it in their food. 

* * *

“It’s my Hyrule,” Wild announced to the group. He seemed happier than usual as he scanned his Sheikah Slate. “There is a stable not too far from here. We can spend the night there.” 

No one protested against the idea of sleeping on a bed tonight as they followed Wild down the road. 

Two weeks had passed since Epona died and Twilight wasn’t better off. His eyes still grew blurry from time to time with tears. The others had given him the space he needed and Time would occasionally talk to him about Epona when he needed comfort. 

Being around the horses in the stable gave him a new wave of grief. Epona would have loved to roam these fields with the other wild horses. 

Wild seemed to have noticed his mood change as he gave Twilight a sheepish smile. Twilight brushed it aside with a wave and continued to walk. 

The stable keeper was kind to the group even if they took up most of the beds. One of the stablehands recounted a story where Wild cleared fields from horseback bokoblins with glee. Wild had blushed and as the others listened to the story. Twilight joked about Wild’s expression but ultimately, his heart wasn’t in it. 

The group sighed in relief as they laid on the bed, knowing they won’t have to worry about night watches or ambushes. Twilight immediately fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up to Time shaking his shoulder in panic. “Do you know where Wild went?”

Twilight jumped out of his bed. “He’s not here?”

“I woke up and found him missing,” Time answered. “The stablehand said that he took off some hours ago while we were sleeping.” 

Twilight cursed and went for his supplies. “We need to follow him. He could get ambushed by the corrupted monsters.” 

“Everyone else is already outside,” Time nodded. “You are the last one I woke up.” 

As Time said, the other Heroes were standing in the bare light of dawn muttering from exhaustion and concern.

“Why would he take off before the sun even rose?” Legend grumbled. He had noticeable bed hair and a skewed-on hat as he crossed his arms. “He is insane I am telling you.”

“Maybe he knows someone around here and decided to drop by for a visit?” Four asked though he looked dubious at his own guess. 

“Without us?” Warriors asked. “Unlikely.” 

The group set off to the direction that the stablehand pointed. As they set off concern started to weigh on Twilight. Was Wild hurt? Did he get attacked?

Of all the reckless things to do, why did Wild take off at the bare hours of dawn?

They had crossed the fields halfway when they saw a traveler mounted on a horse. But not just any horse. 

Twilight pushed ahead of the group and whistled the song he was taught. Before he could even hit the last note, the horse was bolting to the group’s direction as the rider cried out in surprise. 

The Heroes watched Twilight whoop in confusion as Time let out a relieved sigh. 

Twilight ran towards the road to meet Epona with his arms outstretched. “Epona!” He yelled in delight. “It’s me!”

Epona neighed excitedly as she ran towards him as Wild hurriedly changed his position on the horse to not to fall off. 

When the distance closed between Twilight and his horse, he immediately threw his arms around his beloved steed as he cried. 

“Epona!” Twilight cried out. “I can’t believe this.”

Wild had shakenly dismounted Epona as he laughed, “Please don’t do that again when I don’t have a saddle.” 

“Wild!” Twilight turned to his brother. “How…?”

“Just a little further down the road there is a Fairy Fountain,” Wild explained. “Or well more of a wellspring for the goddess of horses, Malanya. With a proper price and an endura carrot, she can bring back any loyal steed to life.”

"Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked. "You shouldn't have gone off alone."

Wild looked a little sheepish as he answered, "I wasn't sure if it will work since Epona died in another timeline. I didn't want to raise your hopes up only to disappoint you."

Twilight couldn’t bring himself to ask anything more as he threw his arms around Wild. Epona walked over to Wild and started to nip at his hair. 

“Thank you,” Twilight continued to cry. “Thank you so much, Cub.”

“Just another trick I used to cheat death,” Wild laughed as he placed a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “Not one I prefer to use though.”

“Impressive,” Legend muttered, looking at the horse. “But you know you will run out of tricks one day, right?”

“Let’s hope that one day won’t be anytime soon,” Wild shrugged his warning off with a wave. “I still have things I want to do.”


	2. No Tricks

“Looks like I am out of tricks,” Wild laughed with bitter regret. “Curse this. I still had so much I wanted to do.” 

“Just hang on for me, alright?” Twilight frantically rummaged his sack for a healing potion. He knew that he didn’t have any but maybe if he looked just a little harder something would show up. “Keep your eyes open, Wild.”

No response came beside a shaky exhale. 

“Wild!” Twilight threw his useless bag aside and desperately shook the boy’s shoulders. “You are not going to die here.”

Who was he lying to? Wild? Himself? Both? 

Wild looked at Twilight with resigned eyes and a soft smile. The battle continued to rage on from some distance between the two. 

“You are going to be okay,” Twilight muttered over and over again as if it were a mantra. He cradled Wild in his arms, ignoring the way his blood was flowing onto his tunic. “You are going to be okay.”

There was a quiet hum from Wild as Twilight continued to mutter. 

He could do nothing but watch his brother bleed out and Twilight hated it. He hated this feeling of helplessness so much. 

There was a quiet whimper followed by silence and Twilight felt his heart drop. 

“Wild?” He gently shook his brother. “Wild? Link? Link, please.”

He was shouting now but he didn’t care as he continued to shake him. “Link! Cub, wake up. Open your eyes, Cub!”

There was a tremble from his cub and a hesitant inhale. He opened his eyes, glassy and unfocused. 

“Cub?”

Wild smiled at Twilight. “Wolf.”

And Twilight watched his brother close his eyes for the last time. 

* * *

_“Wolf!” Link heard a shout followed by a metal clang. “Watch this!”_

_He wearily lifted his head to find his successor standing in front of a felled tree. Link didn’t need to know what he was planning to feel exasperated._

_The wild child smiled at Link when he made eye contact. He shoved his short golden blond locks out of his face and immediately started to hit the log repeatedly with a sledgehammer._

_Link watched, bemused. It has been two weeks since he greeted his successor as a wolf at that cursed shrine. He, unfortunately, couldn’t switch back to his Hylian form so the new hero had named him Wolf. Link doubted this new hero even knew who he really was._

_He watched his protege repeatedly hit the fallen log with his blond locks flying around his face. What was the wild one trying to accomplish?_

_Not a second after he wondered that, there was a clang of the metal sound again and the fallen log went flying into the air, overhead a bokoblin camp._

_Link watched it go with an open mouth and wide eyes. First bombs and now this?_

_He was so flabbergasted that he nearly missed the sound of another metal clang followed by repeated hits of a sledgehammer. Link turned to his protege and saw him climbing on top of the fallen log._

_Link let out a bark and a growl to his protege._ Don’t you fucking dare.

_The new hero waved off his concerns with a wave before grabbing onto the log tightly. “Don’t worry, Wolf. I calculated the risks and I know it is safe.”_

_Before Link could do anything more, the wild one was already flying across the sky. He heard a loud “whoop” followed immediately by a crash._

_Link felt his heart drop as he dashed towards his protege. Of all the heroes that succeeded him it had to be one with no impulse control._

_He found his protege splayed on the ground groaning in pain. There didn’t seem to be any broken bones or major injuries much to his relief._

_Good, that meant Link could bark and growl at him all he wanted without feeling bad._

_“Okay,” the wild hero mumbled. “My math was a little off.”_

You think?! _Link growled at his protege._

_“It’s fine,” his protege waved off his concerns. “I have some baked apples to get me back in shape.”_

_Link sat down on the ground with a huff. He’s going to be gray before he reaches his thirties because of this reckless cub._

_“Hey, Wolf,” the cub tossed him a baked apple. “You should eat.”_

* * *

Twilight watched the ashes being carried away by the winds to the wilderness. Burying Wild seemed too cruel, considering the fact that he was technically buried alive for 100 years. The group decided that Wild would enjoy being carried through the forests and the fields by the winds was a better option for Wild. 

Twilight remained silent throughout the improvised funeral while the others gave brief eulogies that were interrupted by sobbing and tears. He watched the body burn away without a word or tears. Maybe he ran out of them. 

The group of heroes found him huddled over Wild’s body screaming and crying. After they tore him away from Wild, he couldn’t find himself to say anything. 

He felt like a teenager again without his ability to speak from the overwhelming amount of emotions and pressure. Midna had teased him a couple of times for it during his quest. But he was too busy trying to save the country to feel insulted. 

“I’ll take first watch,” Sky’s voice jolted Twilight out of his thoughts. “I am going to need some time to sleep anyway.”

“I’ll take second then,” Legend volunteered. Twilight could see his eyebags from the other side of the camp but didn’t bother to object. The last thing they needed was an argument when they were so emotional. 

“Third for me then,” Twilight’s voice rasped from disuse. 

“And I will take last,” Wind raised his hand and jumped. His normally energetic smile didn’t quite reach his eyes though. 

Twilight didn’t sleep when he laid on his bedroll. The closest he came to sleeping was the occasional dozes when his mind wandered off. 

He was awake when Legend gently shook his shoulder for his shift of watch. They didn’t say anything to each other and ignored their eyebags and sluggish movements. All Legend did was give him a nod before tucking himself into his bedroll. 

Twilight scanned the camp carefully before going deeper into the woods to shift. He always felt that it was safer to stay as a wolf for most of the watch due to his heightened senses. 

Making sure not to disturb anyone, he started to quietly walk back to camp before a smell caught his nose. Burnt wood, baked apples, and grass. 

Wild’s scent. 

Twilight took a sniff of the air to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. But before he could really determine whether the scent was real or not, he heard laughter. 

His heart nearly burst at that sweet sound and before he was even aware of it, he was chasing it. 

The laughter guided him deeper into the woods and he chased after it. He found himself next to a riverbed when a strong gust of wind hit his face. 

The laughter was gone. 

Twilight’s heart dropped when silence greeted him and he clawed the ground in frustration. Wild was dead. What was he hoping for?

He glared at his reflection in the river for a moment before turning back to camp. But before he could take a step away from the river, a teal flame appeared directly in front of him. 

“There you are,” a voice chirped from the flame. A voice that sent Twilight’s heart into a frenzy again. “I’ve been looking for you.”

The flame drifted further away from Twilight as it grew brighter. He forced himself to look at the light despite the way his eyes protested. 

A familiar silhouette appeared in front of Twilight from the bright light and he immediately shifted back to his Hylian form. 

Wild smiled mischievously as Twilight stood still with an open mouth. 

“Wild?” He asked softly, afraid that the slightest thing will make his brother disappear again. “Is that you?”

“It’s me, brother,” Wild opened his arms. “I am here, Twilight.”

Twilight flung himself into Wild’s arms and sobbed. 

“How?” His words slurred from crying. “Why-?”

Wild shushed him patiently and Twilight continued to cry into his brother’s arms. 

He was so emotional that he failed to notice the lack of warmth where Wild’s arms enveloped him. In fact, he could feel nothing as he touched Wild’s arms as he pulled himself back. 

“I’m sorry,” Twilight gasped. “I swore to protect you and I failed.”

Wild looked at him sadly as he shook his head. “You did all you could Twilight. Nothing can change what happened.”

“How are you here?” Twilight asked, feeling his heart drop in dread. 

“You know the answer,” Wild said. “You've seen this happen before haven’t you?”

Twilight felt white-hot rage hit him at Wild’s words. His brother didn’t deserve to be chained down to the living world with his regrets like the Hero’s Shade. Wild deserved to rest in the afterlife. 

“I’ve cheated death so many times,” Wild said sadly, “it has rejected me.” 

Twilight’s eyesight starts to blur with tears again but this time with fury. Have they done enough for Hyrule to get some proper rest? 

“But that’s not why I am here,” Wild said before Twilight could say anything. “I am here to give you something. Something my friends have done for me and something I will now do for you.”

Twilight looked at Wild uncomprehending until he saw the azure orb appear in Wild’s hands. 

“The Champions had their own unique abilities that they gifted me for my quest,” Wild said. “And here is mine. You have a greater need for it than I do.”

Twilight opened his mouth to say something. To deny this gift. To say screw this quest that the Goddesses have pulled them into again. 

“Please,” Wild pleaded before Twilight could. “Accept this to protect them.”

Twilight closed his mouth. Wild was right. He would need everything he could get to protect the rest of his family. He gave Wild a reluctant nod. 

Wild smiled and dropped his hands. Instead of falling into the ground like Twilight initially expected, the orb floated to Twilight and disappeared when it came to contact with him. 

He felt the power immediately. The world instantly slowed down for Twilight, bird chirps muffled and everything but Wild blurred in his eyes. 

Almost immediately as it came, the power wore off and the world returned to its normal pace. Twilight blinked and looked at his hands. The power was still there, ready when he called for it. 

“Since the other Champions named their abilities after themselves, I call this Wild Flurry,” Wild said, looking amused at Twilight’s reaction. “Not Link’s Flurry because I don’t want to create any confusion.”

Twilight scoffed at Wild’s words. “I doubt that will happen.” 

“Just making sure,” Wild laughed. Twilight felt his heart drop again as he watched Wild grow more translucent. 

“Wait,” Twilight reached for Wild. “Don’t leave, please.”

“I won’t” Wild closed the distance between them and hugged Twilight. He felt chill running up his back at Wild’s contact but he didn’t mind. “I will be with you until the end.” 

Twilight watched Wild disappear as he hugged his brother. Tears flowed from his eyes again as a sob racked his body. 

“Cub,” he hiccuped. 

“Wolf,” he heard a whisper and found himself alone in the lakeside. 

* * *

“Hey!” Twilight heard a shout from the camp as he sluggishly approached. “You are so lucky I was awake to take your watch.” 

He looked up to find Wind stomping towards him. “You owe me for this you-” 

Twilight watched Wind falter and gape at whatever was behind Twilight. He drew his sword and turned around to find nothing.

“What?” Twilight asked. “What is it?”

Wind’s mouth opened and closed several times before finally answering. “Wild,” he pointed shakily to Twilight’s right. “He’s here.” 

Twilight felt a breeze blow past his hair and he swore he heard amused laughter from where Wind pointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that major character death was meant for Epona, I am so sorry.


	3. Last Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild stays until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, the story can end with the second chapter but I wanted to add a little something to it. So the majority of this chapter was unplanned when I originally wrote the draft but I hope you would enjoy this small collection anyway.

Twilight raised his arms to the sky, trying to get rid of the crick in his neck and back. 

“He said not all at once!” Wind shouted at Hyrule. “Great, now he is screaming at you.” 

Twilight watched the scene, amused. He could help the two bake the apple pie but this was much more entertaining. 

“Sorry, Wild,” Hyrule looked up to Wind’s right shoulder. “I didn’t mean to dump in all the sugar.” 

“To your left, ‘Rule.”

“Oh,” Hyrule shifted his position. “Sorry, Wild.” 

“I am not eating that,” Warriors called from his place across the camp. “Dinner was enough for me thanks.” 

“Maybe it would have been a better idea to have Wild teach you when he can take form,” Sky said, looking up to the horizon. “Sun should be setting soon.” 

Wind sighed in relief. “Let’s do that. I can’t bear being the messenger anymore.” 

Hyrule nodded in agreement as he put aside the batter. 

“Be patient with them, Cub,” Twilight muttered. “They are trying their best.” 

There was no visible response from his words but he knew Wild heard him. 

After he accepted Wild’s gift, Twilight thought he would never see Wild again until Wind had pointed over his shoulder with wide teary eyes when he returned to camp. That night, the teal flames reappeared and there stood Wild with a crooked smile. After the Heroes had calmed down, they immediately asked their questions. 

“It’s quieter,” Wild answered when asked why he could only be seen by them during the night. “I can’t think of any other way to explain that without taking up the whole night.” 

“I can still see you during the day though,” Wind said with eyes that were red again from crying. “Though it is harder since you are more transparent.” 

So Wind became the one that talked to Wild the most. Twilight would often find him mumbling and motioning towards an empty space behind the group. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little envious of Wind’s ability. 

The teal flames appeared when the sunset followed by disgruntled grumbling. 

“I said you should wait,” Wild said to Wind and Hyrule. “And now we have wasted milk and sugar.”

Hyrule and Wind sheepishly smiled up at Wild. “Sorry,” they said in unison. 

“Good to see you again, Wild,” Legend called from his side of the camp. “Missed you, buddy.”

“That wasn’t funny the first time and it won’t be funny now, Legend,” Wild waved at him. “You too, Warriors. No more ‘seeing you’ jokes. I can see you guys plenty well during the day.” 

Twilight saw Warriors close his mouth at Wild’s remark and smiled. 

“Alright,” Wild turned back to Wind and Hyrule. “Let’s try this again.” 

* * *

Twilight polished his sword to remove the blood and tissue of the monsters. 

“You click on this?” He overheard Wind ask. Twilight looked up to find Wind holding Wild’s Sheikah Slate and swiping at the screen. 

There was silence and Wind nodded in understanding as he tapped the glass screen. With a click and a wisp of blue, Wind was holding a cube that glowed blue with a silver handle on top. 

“No!” Twilight shouted and scrambled away from the bomb. “Put that away!” 

“Don’t worry,” Wind stood up with the bomb in one hand and the slate in the other. “It will only explode if I press on the trigger.” 

“Wild, if you must teach him how to use your slate then please teach him something that won’t blow us up,” Twilight shouted to Wind’s left. “Like the camera.” 

Wind looked over his shoulder with a frown and made the bomb disappear. “Fine. We’ll try something else instead.”

Twilight watched Wind walk into the woods and sighed in relief. 

That relief was short-lived when he heard a tree fall followed by a clang of metal. 

“No!” Twilight quickly sheathed his sword and ran towards where Wind walked off. “Stasis isn’t any better!” 

* * *

Twilight heard a snicker and looked back to find Wind biting his fist to cover up his laughter. 

“What?” Twilight asked. “What’s so funny?”

Wind shook his head and bit his lips. “Nothing.” 

Twilight turned away with a shrug and heard a wheeze from Wind. 

“Wind,” Twilight said slowly as he glared over his shoulders. “Please tell me Wild isn’t making inappropriate gestures at me.” 

“No,” Wind said with puffed cheeks and teary eyes. “He is not.” 

“What is he doing then?”

Wind opened his mouth to answer but doubled down with laughter instead as he grabbed his stomach. “I… can’t…” he gasped between waves of laughter. 

“Is Wild doing that thing?” Four asked in front of them, not looking up from his map. Twilight would have thought Four was disinterested if it weren’t for the corners of his lips curling up. 

Wind gave a weak nod as he continued to laugh. 

“What is ‘that thing?’” Twilight asked. 

He never received an answer. 

* * *

Twilight looked down at the ground and shook his head. “Maybe this is a bad idea,” he said as he backed away from the ledge of the boulder. 

“You won’t be injured from a fall this small,” Wind shouted at him. “Not if you use the paraglider properly.” 

Twilight wasn’t so sure of that. “Can’t I just jump up and aim mid-air instead?”

“Wild said that doesn’t work,” Wind shouted. “You need to be on high ground.” 

A shiver ran down his back as he looked down warily on the ground. “Give me a minute to prepare myself, Cub.”

He could just hear the scoff and see the way his eyes would roll at what he said. 

After readjusting his position, he finally jumped off the boulder and reached for his bow. The gift activated immediately as he pulled back the string of his bow and he took his aim. He released his arrow and saw it fly to the target. Twilight smiled in pride as he saw his arrow hit the center of the target easily. 

But before he could congratulate himself any further, the world went back to its normal pace and Twilight found himself plummeting towards the ground. 

He heard the  _ whoosh  _ of the paraglider catching air as he scrambled but it was too late as his legs skidded on the dirt and grass. 

“Maybe we should have worked on your skill with the paraglider first,” Wind said as Twilight laid face down on the ground. 

He nodded as he spit out the dirt from his mouth. 

* * *

Twilight clutched the flowers tightly as he stood alone in the rain. 

He should return to the others. 

He should offer some comfort to them. 

He should have been faster. 

He should have taken the hit for him. 

The sun had set hours ago. It was dangerous to be alone at night. 

But he couldn't tear himself away from the upturned ground and the stone with the engravings. All he could do was grip the flowers as tightly as the green color of the stems bled to his hands. 

When he felt his nose grow cold and his hands numb, he called with his voice no more than a rasp, “Wild?”

The familiar chill ran down his back as he sniffled. “I’m right here, Twilight.” 

“What happens when you die?” The words felt heavier than the boulders when it escaped from him. 

Wild’s lips formed a thin line at the question and he hesitated. Twilight thought about brushing the question off but stood his ground. 

“I don’t know,” Wild looked away. “I never truly died.” 

Twilight continued to sit in silence. Words were too hard to form right now. Wild seemed to have realized that as he continued, “For me, I felt so much lighter. But so much heavier at the same time. It was contradictory.” 

He slowly let go of the flowers as Wild’s cold hands gently pulled him away from the grave. 

“He will be fine, Twilight,” Wild assured him quietly. “He can rest now.” 

* * *

Twilight heard the children play in the fields as he tipped his cold drink back. 

The ice clinked in the glass and he sighed in relief as the breeze hit his face. The summer heat had exhausted him and it had refused to relent even as the sunset. 

Twenty years have passed since he sheathed his sword for the last time and stuffed it away in his cellar. He said his goodbyes and mourned his losses. Everything seemed like a dream now that it was over. 

But it wasn’t a dream. He had the reminder every time as the sun dipped to the horizon. 

“Heat getting to you?” Wild giggled next to him as the teal flames spawned. “You must be really getting old then.” 

Twilight scoffed. “You try working all day in the fields and see if you can stay energetic.” 

“Fair enough. But I can’t feel the heat anymore.” 

The uncomfortable twinge reappeared in Twilight’s stomach at Wild’s words. It has been years and Wild continued to stay with him. 

As selfish as it was, Twilight was relieved that he will never be alone. 

Twilight looked back to the disappearing sun with a sigh. “It’s not all bad though.” 

“I know,” Wild said. “But do you miss it?”

“Being sent on a quest by the holy powers and getting attacked by monsters every five feet?”

“Yeah.” 

“I do. A little,” Twilight took a slow sip of his drink. “But I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” 

“Papa!” a voice called. “Look at what I found!” 

Twilight stood up to meet his child.

Wild had disappeared as the kid came tumbling in but he knew that the Cub was watching over him and his child. 

* * *

Twilight woke with a start but wasn’t sure why. 

Instinct screamed at him to reach for his sword and secure the perimeter. But he had gone gray and weary now. The sword was still tucked away in the cellar. The old tunic and armor were hung away and he wasn’t quite sure where they were. 

He lay still, trying to collect his rushing thought and confusion. 

His children were grown and independent now. But they still insisted on living at the ranch with him. He didn’t mind the company. His grandchildren were sleeping peacefully on the floor below him. Rare for a quiet night to come when they’re fussy children. 

What could have woken him up then?

He stared at the ceiling uncomprehending until he felt the emptiness of the space next to his bed. 

Oh. 

“Wild?” he called. His voice was barely a breathy rasp but the teal flames still appeared next to him. The cool air enveloped his hand gently and Twilight shivered from the temperature change. 

Wild was still as young as the day where he first met him. The wispy blond hair fell too close to his eyes and fell past his shoulders. Scars stood out more with the teal flames but it added something more ethereal now. His blue eyes watched him carefully with sadness and understanding. “I am right here, Twi.” 

“Wild, I am sorry,” he rasped. “I don’t want to leave but-” 

“It’s okay,” Wild shushed him patiently. “I am happy for you.” 

He felt his heartbreak from the smile and blinked his tears away. “Stay with me?”

“I will be right here.” 

Twilight felt relief wash over him as he closed his eyes. “Cub,” he muttered. 

“Wolf.” 

The cold that enveloped his hand slowly disappeared as Twilight exhaled. 

Wolves howled in the distance and Twilight opened his eyes. 

The wolves continued to howl as laughter echoed behind him. 

He turned around and saw her with open arms and a smile. 

* * *

Wild stood in the empty field staring at the rising sun. He stayed next to Twilight as long as he could before his grandchildren found him. He took that as his cue to leave the family to their mourning. He will visit them again later to make sure they are doing alright after their loss. 

When the sky took its blue color he raised his hands and whistled the familiar song. A gust of wind greeted him and there stood the familiar mare. 

“Did you see him leave?” He quietly asked the spirit while stroking her nose. “Were you able to say goodbye?”

Epona nudged his hand gently and Wild took that as an answer. 

He climbed on to Epona and looked back to find a golden wolf gazing at him patiently. 

“Would you like to join me for a nice night ride?” Wild asked. “I promise I won’t try to jump off any cliffs.” 

The wolf huffed and walked up to him. He gave Epona a pointed look and turned the gaze towards Wild. 

“I was surprised as well,” Wild said and clicked his tongue for Epona to start walking. “But she doesn’t care about being stuck here. Not when it means she can roam as much as she likes until she is called upon again.” 

The wolf walked beside them and woofed quietly at Wild. 

“You know,” Wild said. “I can’t really understand what you are saying right? I am just taking guesses.” 

He heard a huff beside him and the soft padding of paws was replaced by clangs of steel and iron. 

“I don’t understand why you prefer to stay as Hylian spirit,” the armored being grumbled beside him. “It’s so stifling.” 

“Why bother to appear as a wild animal when I am already wild?” Wild laughed at his own joke. “Besides, this form appears much less threatening for Hylians that could see me.”

The old spirit beside him was silent before speaking again, “He really is gone.” 

“As should you,” Wild gave him a pointed look. “There is nothing else for you here.” 

“There is one thing,” the weathered spirit muttered. 

Wild laughed. “What? Me? Don’t be ridiculous. You have an option to leave now, take it.” 

“I can’t just leave you alone,” he argued back. “What will you even do?”

“Maybe I will take a page out of your book and mentor the next hero,” Wild shrugged. “Whenever that is. Or I could teach little Talo Jr. to curse.” 

“If you actually do that, he would come back from the afterlife to beat you out of existence.” 

“Point is,” Wild said, “I will be fine. Don’t take my burden as your own.”

“Perhaps,” the spirit said, resigned, “But I will continue to stay here and leave when I am ready.” 

Wild nodded. There was no point in arguing about it now, they both had plenty of time in the future after all. 

“It would be nice to have a company that can respond back,” Wild said. “We can be an urban legend here. Two ghosts that haunt Ordon farmlands. One is too stubborn to pass on and the other stays because of spite.” 

“The old wives could warn their children and grandchildren of us,” the spirit responded with the same amused tone as Wild. “‘Be good or the spirits will take you away.’”

Wild laughed. “Exactly. I can just see him rolling his eyes in the afterlife for haunting his little hometown.” 

“He has always been so uptight,” the spirit chuckled. “Should loosen up a little.” 

When Wild looked up at the sky, he saw the horizon starting to take its vibrant blue color. 

“I know you said you won’t move on soon,” Wild halted Epona and gazed directly at the old spirit. “But if the time comes could you promise me something?” 

The mismatched eyes looked at Wild carefully. “Depends on what the promise is.” 

“If you see them again, especially him,” Wild said quietly. “Tell them I said, ‘hello.’” 

The spirit was quiet for a moment and Wild wondered if he was going to refuse. But before he could shrug off his request the spirit whispered, “Of course, Wild.” 

“Thanks, Old Man.”

A song sounded through the woods in descending notes. Epona huffed and started to shuffle to the direction of the music. 

“Looks like they need us,” Wild said to the mare. 

“They won’t be able to see you though,” the spirit said, concerned. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Wild smiled. “I just need to be there.” 

The old spirit stayed where he was and watched Wild disappear with a flurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little work.   
> There are so many fics of Wild dying but only to return from Mipha's Grace and after I found out that Wild didn't actually have his Champions' abilities I wanted to write a fic where he doesn't come back. But that ended up going down the drain when I also remembered how the Champions gave their ability to Link and wanted to do the same to Wild. Everything else was made up as I wrote along the lines of this.   
> Thanks again for reading this and commenting on the earlier chapters.


	4. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes into the woods alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy with leaving the story in the third chapter but when I was revisiting this work an idea came to me

Link bravely walked into the grove of trees with a woven basket in one hand and a wooden sword in the other. His parents had warned him not to stray too far in because of the monsters and the wild animals, especially when dusk falls. 

But Link wasn’t scared of monsters or wild animals, not when he needed acorns for his little sister. Besides, he was eight and had a wooden sword his father got for him for his birthday. Nothing in this grove of trees would dare approach him. 

There was a snap of a tree branch and Link jumped back with a yelp, holding his wooden sword in one hand like he saw his father do with a woven basket in the other hand. He looked around to see if it was a monster following him. Fear gripped his heart in cold hands as he tightened his grip and looked toward the cause of the noise. 

A bush not five feet away from him rustled. And not from the wind. 

Link bit back a scream and positioned himself behind his sword as his father taught him to do. 

The leaves shook and a rabbit jumped out. Link stared at the rabbit for a while before relaxing. Of course, it wasn’t a monster. No monster would be foolish enough to attack an armed traveler after all. 

Link’s free hand twitched. It’s fur looked so fluffy and soft, he wanted to pat it. It could have been the setting sun playing tricks on his eyes but Link saw its fur was light pink. But that was just ridiculous. Rabbits aren’t pink. 

The rabbit gave him a bemused look as if it was asking what Link was doing here all alone. 

For a moment, Link was tempted to walk over and pet the fluffy bunny before squashing the thought. His sister wanted acorns and he promised he would bring her basket full of them. 

“Away with you, furry rabbit,” Link said, pointing his wooden sword to the animal. “I have no time for you.” 

Link thought he saw the rabbit roll its little eyes before jumping back to the bush. He was alone. 

He was tempted to call it back so he won’t be alone, but he doesn’t need a rabbit to keep him company. He’s old enough to gather acorns by himself, thank you very much. 

Link turned away from the bush and continued to walk deeper in. 

Tree branches creaked and cracked overhead. Link looked up and saw a red bird with a large beak and pale belly looking down on him. Its eyes twinkled in a manner similar to his mother when she hears a joke or when she sees Link present her a cool colorful leaf. 

“What?” he asked the bird. “Is something funny?” 

The bird squawked quietly before flying away. Link wondered if his rude tone offended it. 

But that was just silly. Birds can’t understand what you’re saying. 

He continued to go deeper into the woods. 

From the corner of his eyes, Link saw a small patch of brown fur poke its head out. The mouse looked up at Link with wide eyes similar to the way his father would look at him when Link learns a new trick with a sword. 

“I know a lot of tricks with this sword,” Link held up his wooden sword in pride. “Maybe you can see it later.” 

The mouse’s ear twitched four times before it disappeared to the foliage. It could have been the dim lighting but Link thought he saw a little feather where the mouse’s tail should be. 

But that was ridiculous. Mice don’t have feathers for a tail. 

Link went deeper in. 

Sound of light footsteps reached his ears and he looked back to see a deer gazing at him. It had the same lost expression his sister wore when she wandered off. But there was a sense of serenity from the deer as well as if it didn’t mind being lost. 

“I can point you to the nearest town if you’d like,” Link pointed to the place where he came from. “There is a path just up ahead. You can follow it if you want to find your way.” 

The deer looked to where Link pointed and walked the opposite direction. Maybe it didn’t want a path. It probably doesn’t want maps either. 

But that was just silly. Deers can’t read maps. 

Link went further in. 

There was a squawk from the tree branches overhead and Link looked up to see an auklet gazing at him. He knew it was an auklet because he read a lot of books about birds from his school library. But auklets tend to be near the sea and the nearest ocean is miles away. 

Its eyes glimmered with mischief that he saw in his fellow classmates. 

“What are you doing so far from home?” Link asked. “What are you planning?”

The auklet only squawked before flying off. It was probably flying towards the ocean to be with his family waiting for him to return with warm soup at the stove. 

But that was just ridiculous. Birds can’t cook. 

Link walked past more trees. 

There was another sound of footsteps, though it sounded lighter than a deer this time. Link turned back to see a cat prowling out of the bush. It had golden fur and deep blue eyes. His parents would discourage him to approach wildcats that prowled around their village as pompous captains do to their troops, but Link always thought they looked cute. 

The cat tilted its head in a knowing manner at Wild like the teachers in his school. 

“I will go back to town later if that’s what you’re worried about,” Link told the cat. “Don’t expect me to give you food if I see you in town though.” 

The cat huffed and sauntered away from Link in a near amused manner at Link’s tone. 

But that was silly. Cats don’t care about people’s tones.

Link stepped over a fallen log. 

Leaves rustled in the wind. Footsteps announced the arrival of another animal. Link turned to see the next animal expecting a squirrel or a fox staring at him. But he was greeted by two sets of eyes. 

His heart stuttered in fear as the two wolves stepped up to him slowly. One dark fur with gray streaks while the other was gold and pale. The wolves stared at Link as he took a step back in fear. He heard stories about wolves before, ones that attack naughty children and steal farmers’ sheep. Maybe going alone was a bad idea. 

The golden one yawned, showing its sharp fangs and red tongue. The gray nudged it with its snout and started to walk away from Link. He watched the wolves leave and a sigh of relief escaped him. 

The gray one turned back to Link with an expression he could not quite place and before disappearing into the shadows. Link turned and ran deeper in so the wolves won’t return and find him still alone. 

But that was silly. The wolves would have killed him if they were hungry. 

Link arrived at the place his mother told him. There was a great tree with a small stream running next to it. Link could see the little acorns shining in the ground. He excitedly reached for one only to see a flash of teal light a few steps away from the oak tree. 

He ducked closer to the bushes and watched as the teal flames died down to reveal a figure staring at an apple with a puzzled expression on his face. His heart rate increased in excitement as he realized he was looking at a ghost. 

Long hair that Link assumed was blond fell past their shoulders to their lower back. His face had pale markings that nearly covered half of his face. With a closer look, Link realized the markings were actually scars that became colored from the teal flames. 

Link was tempted to walk forward and talk to the spirit staring at the apple, but the horror stories that the older village kids told him resurfaced from his memories. How could Link know if it was a friendly ghost?

He realized how stiff his legs grew and tried to shift his position quietly to a more comfortable one. Unfortunately, stealth wasn’t one of his strong suits. 

The woven basket in his hand threw Link off balance as he shifted his foot. He landed on the dirt ground, his face meeting the dirt as a yelp escaped him 

“Who’s there?” the ghost said. “Show yourself.”

Link scrambled off the ground and looked up to make direct eye contact with the spirit. The spirit tilted his head with a confused expression at Link before looking down at Link’s dirty knees and hand. “Are you okay?”

The feeling of fear vanished at the question as Link walked closer to the spirit. “Yes,” Link perked up, eager to impress. “It didn’t hurt at all.” 

“Oh good,” the spirit nodded. “Aren’t you too young to be alone out here?”

“It’s fine,” Link said and held up his sword. “I am armed.” 

“Oh,” the spirit looked at his sword before shrugging. “I see, guess I don’t need to be worried.” 

“Nope. I can handle myself.” 

“So, I see,” The spirit looked back to his apple. “What are you here for?”

“I’m here to gather acorns for my sister,” Link said, dropping the basket beside him as he started to search for some. “She fell and scraped her knees today you see. So I am gathering acorns to cheer her up.” 

“That’s nice of you,” the spirit smiled at him and Link felt proud. “What’s your name?”

“Link.” 

“That’s a nice name.”

“What’s your name, mister?”

The spirit frowned and tilted his head back. “I don’t remember.” 

Some sadness came to Link at the spirit’s sad tone. “What do your friends call you?”

“My friends left years ago,” the spirit said sadly. “I don’t remember much about them now.” 

“What do you remember about them?”

“They were kind. And so brave.” 

“Why did your friends leave then?”

“They had to,” he explained, patiently. “And I told them to leave. Staying here for long would be too much to ask for.” 

“Can’t you leave with them?” Link asked. His parents would often tell him to not ask too many questions because it could be rude. But Link was too curious to care or even remember that. 

“I can’t, you see,” the spirit said, “A long long time ago, I broke a very important rule. Now I have to stay behind as a punishment.” 

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

Link was sad about the story. “Maybe you can go to be with your friends one day. Nothing can last forever after all.”

The spirit smiled. “I hope so.”

Link dropped to his knees to pick up the acorns. He looked up to find the spirit staring back at the apple. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to remember what this apple tastes like.” 

How could anyone forget what an apple tastes like? 

“It tastes sweet if it’s red,” Link tried to explain to the spirit. “Sour if it’s still green.” 

Link tried to think of more to say only to come up with nothing. Apples were such a common treat for him that he never bothered to think too much about it. “It’s kind of hard to describe,” Link admitted. 

The spirit only hummed before looking up at the sky. “You should go back home. Your family must be worried about you.” 

Link realized with a start just how dark it was. “You’re right,” Link adjusted his grip on the basket. “Goodbye, Mr. Spirit.” 

“Wait,” the spirit called to him. “How old are you?”

“I will be seven soon,” Link answered. “My training to become a knight will start soon after that.” 

“I see.” 

“I am going to be captain just like my father,” Link bragged. 

The spirit hummed with an impressed nod and Link felt pride grow in him. 

“Things will change drastically when you turn twelve,” the spirit said. “Be brave.” 

Link tilted his head. “How do you know?”

The spirit’s eyebrows furrowed. “I am not sure. But I do know that you will meet great people and make new friends.” 

A wave of excitement came to Link at the spirit’s words. “Really? I better train really hard then.” He started to run back home with barely a glance back to the spirit. “Goodbye!”

The spirit watched the kid, feeling somber for some reason. He traced the burn scars branding his face and arms. The curiosity of the apple was gone now that he saw the kid. 

“He seems familiar,” he muttered to himself. “I wonder why.” 

Ancient darkness was rising up the lands again. He was ancient enough to sense it now. 

He dropped his hand and looked to the direction where the kid left. "How terrible." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very appreciated.


End file.
